Kamigami Ai Asobi ( The love of the Gods)
by SeeraOtoya
Summary: Yui Kusanagi thought her normal high school life was back to normal, until she went back home to see the gods standing there at her doorstep, and a new face.
1. Apology

Sorry for being inactive my laptop broke which I write stories on, but hopefully ill get it back Tom to type up this story _Kamigami Ai Asobi_.


	2. Chapter 1 Preview

**Author Note: Hey everyone Im gonna start a new thing called chapter previews.. Kind of what they do in manga when a volume ends and they show a preview at the end. This is my new story base off the Kamigami no asobi anime! I don't own the characters, only my OC Ai-chan. **

**Takeru: Hey weed who's that ugly girl over there?! TAT**

**Tsukito: -writes down what she looks like- **

**Apollon: Take-Take.. Don't say that about her! She's kind Of cute \\**

**Yui: Takeru-San she's my friend Ai-San! She is really nice and fun to hang out with once you get to know her.. ^\\^**

Some of the students turned around. " Who is she?" asked the boy. "That's Asani Ai..." the girl explained.

"The book reader?!"


	3. Ai Asani Profile

**Here is a profile all about Ai Asani**

**Ai Asani**

**Meaning: morning sun of love**

**Hair Color/eye color: Long blond hair pulled back in a red bow; green eyes the color of emeralds**

**Family: Older brother**

**Personality: A very shy girl always got her nose in a book. She never really say how she truly feels, unless she feels it's necessary. He's a caring and kind friend, who falls down quite a bit, but always is happy go lucky who gives advice**

**One thing you should know about her: believes if you meet the Sun God, you will have happiness for the rest if your life**


	4. A new friend,a new crush

It was the Spring of Ai Asani's third, and final year of high school. There was a bunch of new things to discover and just waiting around the corner. All the students ran to the board outside the food court, in their uniforms to see what classes they had, if any with their friends.

Ai walks up to the board, her long blond hair like the sun flowing in the wind. Some of the the students turned around to look at her. " Who is she?" asked the student. " That's Asani.. Ai..." the girl explained to him. " The book reader?"  
>" Yeah that's her!" another girl nodded.<p>

Next Yui came running up to the board caring her sword on her back.

All of a sudden Yui's friends from Freshman year came running up to her, to see what she was doing. " Hey what class do you have?" They looked up at the board and hugged Yui with excitement.

AI walked up the steps to the school and into class.  
>- - -<p>

After class, Ai opened her volume of "_Sailor Moon"_ and turned the pages when she was done reading the page. " Who's that girl?" asked yui curiously.

" That's Ai-san... she just moved with her brother a few years ago..." her friends explained. " What about her parents?" " Her got into a car accident..."

Yui and her friends headed into the classroom. In 3-C everybody sat down in their seats. Ai walked in front of the classroom, introducing herself. " Hi my name is Ai Asani... I hope we have a good year together... please help me in any way possible..." she smiled.

As Ai sits down in her seat, the teacher began class.

"Class today we are going to do a group assignment. Find a partner you'd like to work with..." the teacher explained as she wrote the assignment on the board. " Since this is a new school year, you are to ask five questions about your partner thats you don't know about..."

The teacher called on Ai.

" I'd like Yui-san to be my partner!" ai said rasing her hand. Yui didn't mind being her partner, and she was wondering who this girl was.. but one problem came to Yui's mind... there were eight gods at her house waiting for her to come home!

After class the two of them headed to Yui's house.

They walked down the sidewalk making small talk to pass the time. " Kusanagi-san, I've always wanted to meet you and be your friend..." ai explained blushing and looking away. As they approach her house and walk up the steps, Apollon gets excited. " I hear fairy coming!"

They all run out and see Yui talking to someone they didn't know and they were laughing.

" Who is she?" asked tsukito. " She has ht e same uniform as kitty-chan so maybe they go to the same school?" loki thought out loud.

Balder ran up later, and feel down. " Bal-Bal!" yelled apollon, as he rushes over to help him. Ai looks up and runs over to help Balder to make sure he was okay. " Are you okay?!" ai asked worried.

`Balder took her hand, and kissed it thanking her. Yui then walked over to the rest of the Gods to see how the day was at her house.

Ai took her hand back and ran over and hid behind Yui. " Everyone.. this is Ai-chan!" smiled yui. Ai glanced over at Apollon, to which he was smiling at her. He walked on over towards her and hugged her. " Oh my gosh.. your so cute!"

Ai started to get scared and tears ran down her cheeks. She walked backwards, and ran back home, dropping her book on the ground at Yui's house.

Tsukito runs over and picks up the book. " The big book of Constellations, Gods, and Zodiacs..." tsukito said reading the cover. "I'll go look for her!" apollon yelled in a hurry, feeling guilty for what he did. Apollon learned all about the human heart and graduated at the school last year, but since arriving in Japan, I guess Apollin still have to learn about the heart.

Yui lead everyone back inside for a snack.

- - -  
>Apollon ran up and down all around town calling Ai's name.<p>

He searched through a bush, and found Ai asleep in the grass, tears still in her eyes the sun shining down on her. " Sun...God..." Apollon was mesmerized at how cute she looking sleeping like that claaing his name, not knowing she was doing that.

She mumbled in her sleep.

He chuckled and transformed into the Sun God. He picked her up in his arms. " Ai-chan~" apollon called in a soothing voice. Ai woke up eyes hald open to what it seemed to be the Sun God, and she fell back asleep.

- - -  
>As they got back, everyone came running out. " How is she?" takeru asked.<p>

Apollon transformed back to a human. " Fine.. just a little worn out..." " Does she know?" asked thor, looking at apollon.

"Don't think so..."

All of a sudden, Ai rubbed her eyes and woke up seeing Apollon still holding her in his arms. " Ehhhhhhhhh?!~" she yelled, her hace turning red all the way to her ears. Apollon forgot what he was still doing, and he came back to reality. " Sorry..." apologized apollon, setting her down.


	5. It wasn't a dream

The next day, Ai couldn't stop thinking about the pretty and soothing voice she heard yesterday. She got up and got ready then ran out the door.

As she got to school, Ai saw Yui and ran up to her, to explain the exciting news.

" Yui-san, you wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you...!" Yui tilted her head in confusion. " The Sun God talked to me and appeared in my dream!" ai explained her eyes sparkling with delight.

Yui walked over by a tree so no one could hear her, and took out her cell phone and called the house. " Hello~ this is the Kusangi residence..."

" Apollon is that you?" " Oh fairy hello~" he smiled. " Did you turn to your God form last night and go to Ai-chan's house?" yui whispered into her phone.  
>Loki walks behind Apollon, and takes the phone from him. " Hey kitty~" smiled loki.<p>

Yui blinks and wonders who is on the other line, and realizes its Loki. She sighs and then talks. " Loki do you know if Apollon turned into his God form last night?"

Loki started thinking.

" Hey slept right beside Takeru, snoring away..." Yui pressed END.

At lunch, Yui was curious on how Ai thought he was the Sun God, even though she knew he was the Sun God. " Hey Ai-chan, how do you know about the Gods?" " Well I love reading stuff like that.. stars.. constillations... "

As they got to class, Yui scooted a desk next to hers, and Ai opened her book next to both of them, and turned to the page about the Sun God.

" They say the Sun God appears when someone is sad, and they shine the sun's light down on them, and yesyerday I felt his warmth." Ai closed her eyes, and remembered yesterday.

-Flashback-

Apollon looks down at Ai lovingly. " Ai-chan~"  
>-End Flashback-<p>

"Yui-san it felt like a dream~ and it also felt like I was a princess..." ai blushed.

After school, Ai headed on over to Yui's house to finish the homework from yesterday.

Yui stayed after school to clean up, as it was her turn today, and take some papers to the faculity office.

Ai walked up the steps, and the Gods greeted her, surprised that she wasn't Yui.

" Hello everyone!" ai smiled. Balder looked up, and kissed her hand. " It's nice to see you again!" smiled balder. Apollon gasped, and started freaking out and his reflexes grabbed Ai and held her. "Bal-Bal!"

Tsukito them chimed in turning a page in his little notebook he always carried around with him. " Yui-chan said that's not how you greet people... she said a simple hello is fine." explained tsukito emotionless.

Ai giggled.

As everyone gathered around, they were curious to see why she came back.

Ai started to blush, and chuckled. " Well yesterday I forgot to ask Yui-san some questions for homework." " What was the homework?" loki asked curiously. " Thinks like.. what I should know about her.. what makes Yui ,Yui!" ai explanined to the gods. - - -

" What would you like to know about the weed..." takeru asked not amused. " Huh?.. well I guess anything..

Apollon raised his hand. " Fairy is like a pretty fairy!" yelled apollon. Second was Takeru. " That girl is a weed.." takeru looked away. " Though I'll admit she's good at swordplay..." " She's really loveable!" smiled balder, blushing.

Hades thought for a moment. The only he could remember was when she made him strawberry rice cakes. " Yui makes good rice cakes..."

Loki started chuckling. " Kitty is a focused person.. wonder why though..." "Yui is smart!'' tsukito said. " Persuasive..." thor said with a few words. " That woman is selflesss..." smiled Dionysus.

Ai wrote down everything on a piece of paper, and took a breath.

Apollon came back with green tea for everyone.

Ai took a sip of green tea. and set it down on the table. She had to admit after learning things about Yui, how did everyone there know about Yui.. when she knew so little. " So how do you guys know Yui-san?"

Eveyone looked at each other and was speechless.

" We..uh..." takeru said trying to get the words out. " We went to school with her!" balder chimed in.

Ai smiled. " Oh I see so your all year older than her...'' ai said coming to a conclusion. " Hey Ai-chan-" tsukito said speaking up. " Do you have your book with you?" " Which one?" ai opened her bag and took out her workbooks she did sometimes for homework. " No the big one you dropped the other day..." " Oh that one..." AI put her workbooks back in her bag, and pulled out her favorite book of all, which was special to her.

She set it down in the middle of the table, and turned to the page of the Sun God.

Everyone was surprised at what each page had to offer. espically Thor. " This page is my favorite. It says if you know the Sun God is near when the sunlight shines down onl only you..."

Apollon sat there, saying nothing.

Ai looked up at Apollon, then at the book to confirm something, and stated to chuckle. " Apollon you look exactly like the Sun God... like to a T!"

The day flew by, and Ai looked at her watch which showed it was five p.m. " Look at the time.. well everyone it was great to see all fo you again!" ai said. Ai got up and headed out and headed out the door.

All of a sudden, Apollon ran out to catch up with her.

On the way home, Ai and Apollon stopped by the park, and sat down on the swings.

Ai started to chuckle at a thought she had. " What's so funny?" apollon asked curiously. Ai looked down and smiled. " I had a dream about the Sun God..." Apollon was surprised.

" What happened.. did he say anything?" he asked curiously. "Nothing really.. he just called my name, and held me in his arms, whispering " I love you~" to me. ai explained, blushing.

" Sounds like you love this person..." apollon said looking away trying to hide the blush. " Cause you always talk about him..."

Ai stood up and looked at the golden sky, wind blowing in her hair.

She chuckled. " I gues you can say that..." she giggled. Ai looked up at the clock, and saw that an our has passed, and she was late for dinner.

Apollon and Ai had stopped in front of her house.

" Well this is my house..." Apollon nodded. " Thanks Apollon-san... I had a nice night!" ai smiled.

Ai gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed in. Apollon was in shock. " Did she just kiss me on the cheek, and confess to me?" apollon thought.


End file.
